Curse of the Sevi
by Dartpaw23
Summary: The Doctor's TARDIS has been sabotaged by the Master. Zooming at an incredible speed it created a temporal sonicboom over an alien planet mutating the alien race with Time DNA. The race can become reborn but never die. One hero tends to break the curse.
1. Chapter 1

Curse of the Sevi  
>Prologue:<p>

This story takes place on a Planet far far away from here.  
>It is called Mapache.<p>

The world is populated by a primitive race of anthropomorphic raccoons whom called themselves the Sevi.  
>They hunt, trade, and are superstitious.<br>They believe in all kinds of omens from their seers and such but a long time ago something happened that changed their world forever. Something not even these people could imagine.

An adult Sevi named Dalgo who being an experienced hunter was stalking a deer, 'Yes… meat for my family. It will taste good.'  
>He heard a crack in the sky.<br>The seer had told their tribe leader that the sky would have blue in it that day.  
>(It's always blue) Dalgo thought to himself thinking her as a hack.<p>

Yet as he looked at the sky where the crack came from he saw something fly across the sky at extreme speeds.  
>It was blue and rectangular.<br>It was gone in an instant.

It was a blue British police box. Where a man known only as the Doctor lived and traveled in.  
>For those who aren't familiar with the Doctor he is a time lord. He can travel throughout all time and space as well as his species when they die they can regenerate their bodies into a different appearance with a slight personality change. Yet retains their memories of their past selves. The Doctor was known as a hero throughout the universe. If only he knew what he accidentally did. Though it's not his fault.<br>The blue box known as the TARDIS was acting faulty as it was temporarily sabotaged by a evil time lord known as "The Master" It zoomed across the planet's sky so fast it caused a temporal sonic boom that shook Mapache.

Time had affected their genes.  
>Where the Doctor could regenerate, so could the Sevi but in a different manner.<br>When they die… whether it be old age or any other circumstance they don't pass on.  
>Their bodies are deceased for about five minutes.<br>During those five minutes the unfortunate dead Sevi would come back to life as a baby again. Becoming reborn again. causing all of them to be immortal as their lives don't end… just recycle themselves.  
>They retain no memories of their past life except for the rare few who have a special gene. Though those only remember the most previous life forgetting the one before it.<br>In extremely rare cases the being remembers all of his/her lives causing insanity to many.  
>The rest take it as a gift that they are blessed with so many memories of the past.<br>(Those beings would become scholars writing down history as their species' society slowly evolved into a less primitive one)

The blue box they saw was integrated into history. Most feared that it would come back.  
>Others anticipated it's return hoping it would undo the damage that it caused.<br>Another problem yet also blessing what that they lost the ability to have children.  
>When I mean a blessing was that if they kept having kids but none could permanently die. The world would get more and more overcrowded…<p>

So for a hundred and fifty years they lived like that until one young Sevi said "No more"  
>He would find a way to reverse this in any way he could.<br>For he was Dalgo two lives later. Seeing the TARDIS put an image in his brain… something he couldn't shake out. He knew where to go... he knew how to fix things. But he was broke and was stuck as a busboy in the local tavern with a contract.


	2. Chapter 2

Dalgo during his third life he had grown up in a small town far away from when he first saw the TARDIS.  
>The curse was tragic for many. A while after the "Curse" happened his mother had died and regressed to baby form.<p>

He lived with his mother for several years raising her like she raised him but she had no  
>memory of him. He was a hunter not a provider at the time, and was living alone with her<br>then. He couldn't bear it… he gave her up for adoption hoping she would have a family that could help her.

Looking back at it now he had no idea which cycle she was in or how old she was now.  
>It didn't matter to him anymore… she didn't know who he was and it burned him right through.<br>The fact that people after death would turn into babies… to those who remembered their past lives found it embarrassing when they became old enough to remember.  
>As well as embarrassing as in many cases during the cycle after the parents died the children had to become "The Parents" and then when they went their parents would raise them once again. It was called "Raising in turns" and this age was called "The Awkward age"<p>

Dalgo was fifteen and working in a tavern. Around a hundred and fifty years ago his people were savages. They just lived in tents, hunted, bartered with other tribes and couldn't write.  
>Now they had stone buildings, taverns, theaters, shops with actual currency, books, libraries to place the books in, even castles where kings ruled.<p>

He now lived in the Kingdom of Karashire.  
>He in his last life had died alone. So when he reverted back to an infant he was found in the woods by several knights and taken to the king.<br>They didn't know who he was but he was one of the enlightened ones who retained memories of every life. When he was two he already knew how to speak well, read, even use the chamber pot.  
>He was cleaning tables in the tavern when his boss came over.<br>Not to evaluate him or talk about his pay or anything… she just wanted to chat. She had a crush on though she didn't know why.

'Dalgo. How long have we known each-other?'  
>Dalgo shrugged, 'In this confusing world I knew you in our previous lives. We were best friends. But you wouldn't remember.'<br>The female Sevi was several years older than him, she wore a red tunic, red bandanna and large hoop earrings. She almost looked like corsair. Which many tried to avoid as a profession. Since pirates would slaughter other pirates and just leave them as babies on the looted ship in the middle of the ocean not caring what happened to them. Usually they are almost always found by trading ships and taken to an orphanage.  
>They didn't have to worry about falling off the ship and drowning for Sevi never had the ability to drown. For the longest time they could breathe underwater because it was evolution by the fact they had been hunters for several million years and sometimes had to hunt fish in deep waters with which they had to hold their breath for a long time. Gaining tiny gills which are invisible beneath their fur. The race are all natural swimmers.<br>And… making it extremely more lucky. Baby Sevi are just fat balls of fluff basically and can float.  
>Too convenient...<p>

The female Sevi worked the bar since her father gave her the tavern and retired.  
>He was expecting to die within twenty years and wasn't looking forward to it knowing he'd forget everything. But she promised him that when he grows up again she'd give him back the tavern.<p>

'She played with one of her earrings absentmindedly, 'You're right I wouldn't remember you. But I don't doubt your word being an enlightened.'  
>Despite she would have liked to have heard it he never told her (Her name is Sigo) that they were lovers.<br>If they did fall in love a second time she would just forget him again…  
>He didn't want his heartbroken ever again. Many Sevi thought this way which is why Dalgo was even more determined to follow that thought that kept telling him to go north and he'd find what he was looking for.<br>He was determined to find the cure.

Behind the Inn as hidden as it could be was the TARDIS.  
>Martha Jones sat in waiting… the Doctor had been gone a while.<br>He forced her to not leave the TARDIS for any reason. He knew Sevi to be extremely religious and wouldn't react in a friendly manner towards humans, for never seeing an alien species it might blow their minds and possibly radically alter their way of life.  
>(Not knowing he already altered their way of life in a way he would have never considered)<p>

The Doctor had used the Chameleon Arch giving him the form of a Sevi so he could blend in.  
>As the Doctor was leaving the TARDIS as a Sevi dressed in a grey tunic (Which to bring up are two feet shorter than a normal human) Martha commented on how cute he looked which his reply was.<br>'Another reason for you to stay here. Sevi do not like being condescended. They don't see each-other being cute anymore than humans do. In fact they would probably find you extremely adorable. If you came along with me in this form you would probably be complimenting a lot of them on their cuteness… in other words flirting with them.'  
>Martha wasn't allowed to use the Chameleon Arch on herself, (As well as she didn't know how to use it. This story taking place before the episode "Human Nature" so she barely knew what it even did. All she knew was that it alters someone's image and in most cases memories.)<p>

Dalgo went over to a Sevi whistling at him.  
>'Hello, you wanted the… banana cream cake right?' He asked the mysterious SeviTimelord  
>The Doctor grinned at him, 'Yeah, his place is a lot different then in the history books. (He actually meant since he was last there four hundred years previous)<br>It's amazing how we evolved isn't it?'  
>Dalgo shrugged, 'I guess so. If you like being immortal.'<p>

The Doctor since not being here for a long time had no idea of the curse but the TARDIS had sent him there for some reason since it doesn't usually take him where he wants to be as much where he "needs to be"  
>(He actually wanted to instead take Martha to the very first book signing of Douglas Adams. Though more for himself than her.)<p>

Dalgo looked the Sevi over.  
>'Something seems odd about you no offense.'<br>The Doctor smiled, 'Everyone says that. What do you mean by being immortal?'  
>Dalgo lowered his head in depression, 'They never told you did they? There is no afterlife for us. You've lived a life before this one and maybe even several before that. It's all because of that stupid thing!'<p>

'What thing?'  
>Dalgo told Sigo that he was taking a ten minute break.<br>He took the Doctor out of the tavern (The Doctor never getting his cake… though he was only ordering it so he'd have a reason to be there while he tries to find out whatever problem is happening)  
>Dalgo took him through a shortcut in the city gardens. Trees and flowers bloomed all over.<br>The Doctor saw many birds that were un-native to earth.  
>'Ahh… a Plecking Plusson. Did you ever have one as a pet?' He asked Dalgo. 'Beautiful birds, but their squawking. Not worth it is it?' He finished.<p>

Dalgo tried to ignore him, 'I hate birds… and animals. They weren't affected by the curse  
>So they have the release of eternal sleep. Only us Sevi were affected.'<br>The Doctor commented on Dalgo's earlier comment.  
>'Living a life before this one. Do we reincarnate or regenerate?'<br>'I don't know…!' Dalgo groaned. 'All I know is that once we die we turn back into babies and live yet another life. And that cycle will happen over and over and over again. For all eternity unless I can stop it. I had this mental image that I'm the one to break this curse.'

They stopped at the area Dalgo wanted to show him.  
>'Do you know what caused this curse?' Asked the Doctor. He did not believe in curses yet he knew something huge must have happened at one point.<br>Dalgo said nothing except pointed upwards.  
>It was the bookstore. On a swinging wooden sign it said. "Balteen Books"<br>Yet carved into the sign was a crude image of the TARDIS.  
>The Sevi only knew what it looked like from drawings and the memories of the enlightened ones who had seen it. (Though despite the enlightened remembers all their past lives they still can forget things that happened during them)<p>

The Doctor was frozen.  
>'Hello?' Dalgo asked.<br>The Doctor said nothing and ran off.  
>Dalgo followed him. Being a wild hunter at one point he had very good agility.<p>

The Doctor was running back to the TARDIS and immediately ran inside.  
>Dalgo upon reaching the TARDIS was terrified.<br>'What… no… it's back? Maybe it's here to reverse everything? What's going on!'  
>He noticed there was a door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open.<br>He started screaming and banging on it.  
>The head of the SeviDoctor poked out.<br>'Please don't bang on my TARDIS. I am trying my hardest to do research.'  
>The Sevi felt furious. 'It has a name now and it's YOURS! Wait… you did this! Your thing flew across the sky and did this to us! YOU DAMNED US TO AN ETERNAL HELL! YOU DESTROYED OUR LIVES!'<p>

The Doctor was extremely upset by all of this. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I will try do whatever I can to reverse this.'  
>Dalgo wanted the truth. 'Who are you…?'<br>'I'm the Doctor.'  
>'Yeah, Doctor who ruins everything! Do you have a name? Like Muual?' (Muual was the Sevi version of the devil)<br>'No I am not Muual…'  
>'I BET YOU WORK FOR HIM OR KNOW HIM IN SOME WAY!'<br>The Doctor was getting annoyed, he was trying to help these people but all Dalgo was doing was making a scene.  
>'For all you know I fought against and beat Muual or so he said he was! Now shut up and just let me help you!'<p>

The Sevi wouldn't believe his "Lies" 'You're a liar and a fake! I had to put diapers on my own regressed mother because of you! Do you know how humiliating that is for the both of us!'  
>The Doctor shook his head. 'I can help you with your problem or I can leave and never come back. Your call. The fate of the world is now set by this choice.' (He didn't mean that. He was going to help them either way)<p>

Dalgo sat down crying, 'I'm sorry… I've just been so tired… so sick of living… please I'm sorry. If you can help me I promise not to be rude to you anymore.'  
>The Doctor accepted his apology, though he knew the Sevi was suffering for a long time so it was obvious he would act this way.<p>

Coming back into the TARDIS he opened up his watch and turned back into his timelord form. (Since he couldn't reach the controls in his short Sevi body)  
>He tried to find his travel history and tried to connect that with the planet Mapache.<br>'Martha! Look here.'  
>Martha came over and looked at the information he found.<br>'Around a hundred and fifty years ago the TARDIS had something messing with it.  
>It was a virus planted by the Master which I had gotten rid of… it almost destroyed the TARDIS entirely but that's an adventure I'll bring up another time. But I flew across the universe blindly not being able to control the TARDIS and it must have flew too close to this planet and caused a temporal flux in which when these people die their lives just start over again. Though time itself doesn't restart. Time still moves forward like always it's like they… regenerate kind of like me except they start off from birth again and don't change their appearance or personality. I need to know more about this.'<br>He activated the door and Dalgo walked in.  
>He saw two tall furless creatures inside of a room that was bigger on the inside than on the outside.<br>He fainted.

Being a nurse Martha went over to help him while the Doctor commented,  
>'See I told you it would blow his mind.'<p>

To be continued in part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Dalgo woke up several hours later.

By the Doctor's request Martha went to make tea.

She was going through one of the many rooms in the TARDIS looking through all the different teas he had.

'What is this? Rancollian Parfa?'

The Doctor who was sitting with the sore Sevi in the main room called out, 'Don't smell it! That stuff smells stronger than twelve thousand rotten cabbages! It could literally destroy your sense of taste and smell permanently'

Martha dropped the tin of tea. She wouldn't have opened it anyway because who knew what weird alien flavours would be in there.

Dalgo groaned as his massive headache was too much to bear.

'You're a…?'

'A Time lord.'

'You two time lords can fix things I bet. I mean you must be able to control time in some way.'

Martha came out with a strong green tea from a planet which was similar to Feudal Japan but never evolved. And everybody on the entire planet was Japanese.

The Doctor seeing the tea grinned, 'Ahh… that tea. It was given to me as a present for slaying a two-headed wolf dragon. They said I would have free tea for life but one hundred years later. Poof… they didn't remember me and went back on their deal. I only have the one tin.

Martha went into the Doctor's tearoom and made three cups.

Coming back out Dalgo said something odd.

'B-link. That's the name of the thing my vision said would help me. I'm assuming that's you.'

Martha mused that over. 'Doctor? Were you ever called B-link?'

'No. I was called many things… Seventy million, Five thousand and eighty two things to be exact. I had many names on many different planets. Most of them were just alien for Doctor. Did you know on Talla 9 my name translates into Handyman Nurse?'

Dalgo wasn't listening saying something out loud.

'B-link. Tears you can't see… covered at all times. Doctor do you cry?'

'I never cry.' Said the Doctor.

'Of course you cry!' Martha said annoyed. 'Everyone cries! Everyone has feelings!'

'But I don't show it in front of others. I grew past the point of showing weakness to my enemies. I bet you someday even if I was a prisoner for a whole year I would never cry. Because I believe in my friends to help if there's no other option. I never stopped believing, and they never stopped believing in me. It's a bond my companions and I always shared. And no she is not a time lord she is a human. We just look similar.'

'Like how you look like raccoons.' Added Martha.

'Ra…what?'

The Doctor ended the conversation abruptly. 'Never mind. After this is over I really should take you Martha to meet a friend of mine. His name is Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Otherwise known as the Brigadier. I doubt he'll recognize me it's been a while…'

Dalgo felt a little insulted that the conversation was steered away from his problem like it was nothing.

'My curse? Really Doctor! You have no idea what this could mean?'

The Doctor leaned back on his chair. 'Why should I? It's not like Tears, and Coverings and B-link wo…..'

He froze.

Martha tried to get his attention but the Doctor wasn't listening.

He slowly went over to the young Sevi and looked hard into his eyes.

'TELL ME WHAT YOUR VISION SAID' He told him very sternly.

'It said what I told you. If I find this thing that those words are supposed to represent then it will break the curse.'

The doctor was terrified and not sure what to say.

'You don't want to meet it.' He said abruptly.

'Of course I do. It'll help me.'

The doctor slammed his hand on the console. 'It'll help itself! It must have been on this planet for… what? Several million years if not longer. I don't doubt more than twice that length. Waiting… for the right moment for something to come. It knew the TARDIS was going to do this. It's been waiting all this time.'

'For what?' Dalgo asked.

'The TARDIS.'

'Why does it want your TARDIS and what is a TARDIS and what is IT?'

The Doctor said at an incredible speed never losing his breath. 'It wants my TARDIS to devour it's energy but doing that will no doubt destroy your sun killing all of you though you are immortal yet I assumed if my TARDIS is destroyed it may cause a second reaction curing you before you all fry to death in a supernova and the TARDIS is short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space it can travel anywhere in the known universe and anywhere in past, future, and in some rare cases different universes altogether and IT is a living statue known as a Weeping Angel otherwise known as the lonely assassins for only if you turn your back on it will it chase, stalk, and kill you but also if you look into it's eyes and blink then you'll get sent back in time I believe it's trying to bargain with you that if you lead it to the TARDIS and it'll send you to a point where you can undo what had happened to your people. Are those good enough answers?'

Martha had trouble breathing after listening to all that. 'Doctor… pauses…'

'Ah yes… two more paragraphs and I might have suffocated myself wouldn't I?'

Dalgo couldn't comprehend all of that.

'Well. You sound like you've dealt with them before.' he said.

The Doctor mused this over. 'I've met one or two. Not very pleasant creatures I try to avoid them. Martha hasn't seen one yet.'

Martha shuddered. 'I don't want to know about them. They sound… creepy from what I could gather.'

The Doctor remembered something. Something he hadn't told Martha.

The papers a young girl had given him on an earlier adventure which chronicled events in the future. Martha would indeed meet them there was no way they could prevent that. He wasn't going to tell her, better just let her find out for herself.

'Ohhhhh Sally… from what you had to go through. Let's just hope this guy comes out okay.' He said quietly to himself.

The TARDIS was quiet and echoed. They both heard that. 'Who's Sally? Another companion?' Asked Martha.

The Doctor shook his head. 'Just a girl I met once. A very important girl. You'll know about her eventually now let's deal with the matter at hand. The TARDIS can sense the energy of the weeping angel from a ways to the north. We'll just teleport there and I'll speak to it myself.'

'Doctor it'll kill you or send you back in time!' His companion told him urgently.

The doctor sighed, 'Martha, these creatures are very evil… deceitful, terrifying, but there was never an enemy I that I never tried not to reason with. Once we get there I will personally meet with it and get all the information I can from it. I have my ways of making it talk.'

He went into a different room and came out pulling a large mirror on wheels.

'Once it looks into this it'll be quantum locked meaning it'll never move again because it can't move as long as something is looking at it. Thus itself… if I leave it looking in the mirror it'll be stuck there for eternity. Unless I move it away it'll be free again but then it'll be on my terms.

The Sevi stood up. 'It was nice knowing you Doctor but I think this journey is one I should take myself.'

The Doctor grinned, 'Why take the long road when you can take the short road. I admit the long road you see more things except this is kind of an emergency. The Angel is deep within a mine which leads into caverns leading down dozens of miles under the earth, I mean Mapache. The mine ends a ways so and it's spelunking from there.'

He pressed some buttons and pushed some levers but the TARDIS wasn't doing anything.

'Come'on girl… why aren't you moving…'

It refused to budge. 'Okay be that way. Ohh… you're afraid to get too close to the Angel aren't you?'

Dalgo whispered to Martha. 'He's talking to this thing? Is it alive?'

'I don't know… he treats it like it's his wife or something.'

The TARDIS still refused to move no matter what the Doctor said to it.

'Well you got your wish Dalgo, we're going the long road.'

Martha was curious. 'Are we using the Chameleon Arch again? you know so they don't stare?'

'I'd like to but it's a part of the TARDIS's system and it refuses to let anything work at the moment. I can't carry the mirror all the way there so we'll have to leave it. But if I know my theory. If we can convince the Angel by force to send Dalgo back in time to before the TARDIS was sabotaged the whole entire tragedy will be averted meaning whether Sevi stare at our weird bodies or not we were never here in the first place. But just in case we have to leave I'll bring a hand mirror which I'll hold out so it can't follow us.'

'But whether we fix the curse of not the Angel will still be there!' Martha complained.

The Doctor had an answer for that too.

'The only reason the Angel was there in the first place was to expect the TARDIS to mutate these people, if that never happened then it would have no reason to be on this planet.'

They walked outside into the cold night air and Dalgo took them to spend night at his house before they began their journey.

-Somewhere in the west a tall Sevi wearing a long rusty coloured gown and very large copper earrings addressed a group of people. He spoke in a calming voice that his fellowship had always respected.

'We of the enlightened. We the seers of the past, the creators of the future… the all knowing of the world. I have gotten a pigeon from Pelile the all-seeing two nights ago she will be arriving within the next five minutes as she predicted to tell us about a travesty.'

The enlightened Sevi of the order waited and soon an elderly Sevi who could barely walk and was considered by many as a "Hag" entered and slowly made her way in front of the leader.

'Milord. I would kneel but I cannot for my legs are bad and it would be too much pain.'

'Just tell me the news.'

'I have foreseen, the traitor who refused to join us has a quest. He with two strange creatures will be going to find a cure for the affliction we all have.'

The leader swore and slammed his fist into the wall.

'OUR AFFLICTION MAKES US GODS! MAKES US BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE FOR WE ARE ALLSEEING! ALLKNOWING! WE KNOW MORE ABOUT PEOPLE THEN THEY COULD POSSIBLY!'

The "hag" smiled a toothless grin. 'You were such a good leader of the fellowship no wonder you were made leader for every life for all eternity. I support you all the way.'

The leader smiled back. 'Yes I know, Dalgo being the first to see the incident seems to have gotten cocky. But we have to stop him at all costs. He cannot reverse this ever.'

He pulled out a sword. 'I will personally slice his head off. Though when he regresses it'll grow back as do all missing limbs but with him as a baby we shall imprison him and never release him. Keep him in a dungeon to rot for all eternity. What is this cure?' he asked the seer.

She tried hard to see but she had gotten an image of a stone face with teeth wide open about to bite her.

It scared her so much the old one couldn't take it and she fell over dead.

The leader pointed to a female member at random, 'You adult female on the left. You are responsible for her now. Feed her, nurse her and raise her as your own.'

Soon enough a baby was crying and the female wrapped the baby up in her clothes and carried her upstairs.

'We leave at dawn.' The leader said.

It is said that when someone meets the Doctor even for one second their lives eventually become intertwined. The Doctor wondered as he slept in a makeshift bed in Dalgo's cheap one room home.

'I was brought to him because he was connected to what I did in the past. I hope this little guy has a happy ending. Many had never gotten that chance.'

Dalgo slept snuffling in his sleep with his tail curled up over his face. He was shaking.

Martha put a second blanket over him, 'It's okay. You'll be cured eventually if the Doctor knows what he's doing. You do don't you?'

'Improvising never stopped me before.' The Doctor said with a grin.

Martha went to bed herself hoping that this adventure would be over with soon. She hated seeing the poor thing suffer.


End file.
